


Learning a Lesson

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gang, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Bonding, Stop Kenma Abuse 2016, Trauma, mob, poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Nekoma's setter: the more violent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got really bad really quick holy butts  
> And more Kenma abuse. Figures.

DAY 9: PARTY

Kenma hates parties. It’s a fact known to any and everyone who has even encountered him once. It’s near impossible not to know, in fact. Social stuff just wasn’t his thing, so why on earth would he like the most social thing that exists in the average teenager’s life? Because of this, Kenma was very rarely invited to any parties. Why invite a kid who hates people in general? Really, it would make no sense to invite him to any type of social gathering or event. It was a waste of paper.

So one can imagine how truly astonishing it was when he was invited to a _massive_ party- and an extremely blacklisted one at that. Some extremely smart _and_ extremely popular third year in Kuroo’s class was throwing a huge celebration party and was inviting people from _many_ schools- Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, Johzenji, Karasuno, and, of course, Nekoma- and some of their friends who just happened to get lucky enough to get an invite.

Surprisingly enough, Kuroo, who was invited, had said nothing about Kenma; at least, not _to_ him. He had overheard Kuroo talking on his phone to Bokuto about Kenma’s awesome gaming systems and became intrigued. So, when he had some free time, he had gone down to Kenma’s class and visited. They only talked for a short time (Kenma got a bit uncomfortable), but they both got to know each other a bit while talking about their favorite videogames (they both loved the Legend of Zelda games).

Of course, Kuroo didn’t know about their conversation until Kenma got the invitation. He actually found it first- he was hanging out at Kenma’s place for the night and Kenma’s mom had brought in the mail earlier. He was just passing by when he saw an envelope marked “YOU’RE INVITED” in large, black sharpie. The same note that he had gotten.

Apparently, Kenma had read it earlier and was going to throw it away- as was said earlier, he was no social butterfly. However, they were both shocked to find that Akaashi had been invited with Bokuto, and that the guy knew Hinata (who _doesn’t_ know Hinata at this point?), so he was invited as well. Even a good majority of their team was going (apparently, the guy liked to watch sports and invited almost all sports players). They all pestered the poor setter in some way- Hinata claimed that he had to come or he’d absolutely _die_ of boredom, Bokuto said that it wouldn’t be any fun without him, his teammates told him he should let loose every once in a while, and Akaashi surprisingly said that he thought the event might be fun. Kuroo, of course, was a bit more lenient, as he knew of Kenma’s lack of social activities.

The bleach-haired-blonde had thought about it for _days_ upon _days_ , weighing his options over and over. It was a party, he should go. But he didn’t want to go. Hinata and Akaashi would be there, it’d make it a bit more bearable. But he really didn’t want to go. He wouldn’t stay the whole time, and he could see Akaashi (they had become quite close as of late) and the rest of his teammates. But he didn’t _want_ to go. Kuroo and Bokuto might get themselves (and Hinata) into trouble, and he couldn’t just abandon Akaashi to take care of those idiots. _But he didn’t want to go._

_Ah, screw it._

                                                                                    ~

It was two hours into the party and, miraculously, everything seemed to be going pretty well.

There were plenty of people there, but they weren’t as loud as Kenma had imagined. Of course, there was beer (go figure), and Kuroo and Bokuto had taken some, but had yet to injure/kill themselves/someone else, so that was good. Hinata had brought a volleyball, so they went into the oddly empty garden and played a bit with Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and, surprisingly enough _Kageyama_ (how he, of all people, had gotten invited was beyond anyone, really). It was strangely fun, and somehow, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata had convinced him to take a swig of beer.

He let loose. He danced. He partied. He got a bit drunk. He had _fun_.

He spent much of the rest of his night with Kuroo in the living room closest to the door (the house was actually a mansion). They chatted while watching their teammates’ antics. _Kenma talked_. Sure, his words were a bit slurred, but who cared? He was doing it. He was actually getting social.

At some point in the night, he began to notice their host looking at him. He was obviously much too preoccupied with his other guests to actually come over there, but he also made it quite obvious that he wanted. He kept sending side-eye glances and smiling at him. Oddly enough, it wasn’t just the host. A few other guests were sending him the same type of glances, almost as though they were undressing him with their eyes. They even whispered to each other while looking in his general direction with matching grins on their faces. If Kenma had had any sense at the time, he probably would have questioned it, even called it creepy. But, alas, Kenma was a lightweight. Just two beers had him stumbling across the room in a giggly haze.

About five hours in (the party lasted from 6 pm to 4 am), the host finally called everyone to the kitchen, the biggest and most spacious room, for a classic game of spin the bottle. Most everyone got in the circle to play, with him going first. The rules were changed a bit- if it landed on you, you would have to choose between a truth and a dare, then you would spin the bottle again to see who would be giving you the truth or dare, and, if a dare was chosen, you would spin it one last time to decide who the dare applied to (after the dare was given, of course). It honestly would have been a bit complicated to Kenma, but who was he to judge? He was piss drunk at 12 in the morning, he couldn’t say a thing.

The game started with Yaku, who pulled a truth and was forced to tell how long his dick was (it was obvious to everyone that he lied, who has one that’s 13 inches?). The circle continued, and the truths and dares got worse; Lev had to French kiss a dog, Yamamoto had to tell if he was a virgin or not (once again, he lied. He most certainly has _not_ had sex five times that week), and Hinata (bless his heart) had to do the classic chug-milk-then-run-four laps trick (he disappeared into the bathrooms with Kageyama after two and a half laps).

Finally, the bottle got to Kenma. By now, he had drunken three cups of beer and had smoked some illegal drug in the classic puff-puff-pass styled game, so it was needless to say that he wasn’t in his right mind. He spun the bottle and it landed on some unknown friend of the mystery guy; one that just so happened to have been looking at Kenma as well. Unbeknownst to Kenma, the mystery man smirked inside. His plan was officially in action.

His friend asked him for a truth or dare and, being as bold as he was now due to the excessive amount of drugs in his system went for dare. Perfect. The mystery girl grabbed a cup from somewhere and filled it with some kind of odd cocktail and dared him to chug it. With a shrug, he began to drink. It proved to be more difficult than he had expected, and, after a few swallows, his system decided that it had had enough of his bullshit. He quickly hopped up and was about to race off in the general direction of the bathrooms when he remembered that Hinata was probably still in there.

The mysterious host was quick to jump up and, with a soft, almost kind grin (almost), he hurriedly rushed Kenma upstairs towards his own, private bathroom, shouting at his friends to go get some water and a towel for the pudding head.

Kenma emptied his stomach as soon as he dropped to the floor of the large restroom. Mystery-man patted his back all the while, even when he began dry heaving. Once he had finished, he was drowsily picked up and carried in the direction of a nice soft bed so he could rest. His mouth was wiped off with a soft, fluffy towel by another man, and then there was another guy pouring water between his way-too-dry lips.

Something was off, though. Kenma definitely did not feel right. He was burning up, sweating through his clothes. He was sure he had a fever, but any other thoughts about it were thrown into the wind as he began to feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his lower region. He panted, clawing at his clothing, looking for any sort of relief, completely ignoring the fact that the random guy and his friends were still there.

Suddenly, he felt his shirt being tugged off. He sighed, finally getting _some_ relief. Mystery man began rubbing his chest and stomach muscles. “My my, you seem so tense, darling. Allow us to help you relax a bit.”

The setter gasped as he felt a sharp, stinging sensation on his nipples, followed by a slippery wetness licking and nipping at them. His soft pants became rough gasps and chocked moans as he was rubbed through his pants. He jerked up, basking in the dual sensations he was feeling. There were hands all over him, rubbing, massaging, even some wet tongues licking in his most private areas. He was getting hotter and hotter by the second, sweat dripping down his skin. It felt so _good_ , he couldn’t even describe it. He wanted more, more, _more_. These mysterious strangers were touching him in all the right pla-

_Strangers._

“Ah, n-no, don’t wanna… Please, sto- ah! Stop it, no, please!” He pleaded. He didn’t want this, at least not with _them_. He didn’t even know any of their _names_ ; of course he didn’t want this.

He was ignored, however. The host roughly yanked down his pants to his knees, rubbing his perineum with one hand while poking at his entrance with another.

By now, Kenma was writhing, tears falling down his eyes. He and Kuroo had done this a few times, but they had yet to go all the way. He didn’t want to lose his virginity to _them_. He kicked and cried harder as someone shoved a finger into his hole. It stung. A lot. He felt so awful, it hurt in more ways than one. His chest clenched with his tight ring as two more fingers were added together along with a sloppy tongue.

He sobbed and sobbed, but he was so weak, he could only flop about on the bed, even as the host lined himself up with the blonde’s unprepared entrance. The others still had their hands all over him, discussing who got to go next. The setter’s teary eyes opened in shock as the head of a rough, unfamiliar cock started to push in-

And suddenly, they were on the floor.

Kuroo, Yaku, Kageyama, Bokuto, they were _all_ there, on top of the attackers, beating the ever loving hell out of them. Hinata and Akaashi gently pulled his clothes back on before helping to pick him up. By now, all that the poor boy could do was grip Akaashi’s shirt and sob into it. They went out into the back, avoiding as many people as possible. However, they were quickly stopped by police asking where the attackers were.

Kenma ignored everything and just _cried_. Even to onlookers, it was extremely saddening. He was gently guided into a cop car and was sat on Akaashi’s lap with his face buried in his shirt and Hinata rubbing his back and shushing him. They were only out there for a short moment before Kuroo and the others came out with the mystery attacker handcuffed in front of the police. Kuroo took the last seat in the car and thanked Akaashi and Hinata as he was placed in Kuroo’s lap. His sobs continued until he felt sick and could cry no longer. He just sat there sniffling. His skin was still hot, he was pretty sure he had a fever, his body was aching, and his butt hurt from the lack of preparation. He was rocked in Kuroo’s arms for what seemed like hours until he was gently lifted and taken into a familiar house. _Kuroo’s._

Kuroo’s family didn’t question anything. They got him ice packs, blankets, and tissues to help him. The tears were now silently rolling down his face, but he felt better. With a sigh, he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

                                                                        ~

When Kenma awoke, he was in a hospital room.

Kuroo was up talking to a doctor and an officer. It seemed like he hadn’t slept at all if the dark lines under his eyes were anything to go by. The officer left, as did the doctor, and Kuroo sat by Kenma’s side on the bed, brushing his messy, tangled hair out of his eyes.

“Hey, kitten. How do you feel?” Kenma just pouted. Kuroo’s heart clenched. He honestly just looked so sad and pathetic. It just didn’t suit the normally unemotional setter. “I know, I know. You’re okay now, okay? You’re fine, honey.” Kuroo kissed his forehead before sitting back a bit.

“Everyone brought you gifts. They’re in the lobby, but we don’t have to invite them in yet if you don’t want to.” Kenma leaned in to Kuroo’s fingers.

“Just a bit longer.”

                                                                        ~

About an hour later, Kenma found himself being crowded between a large horde of his friends.

Bokuto, Hinata, and Nishinoya were the loudest (the entirety of the Karasuno team had showed up to send their condolences) with Daichi occasionally trying to settle them all down. They explained in vivid detail how the punched the ever loving shit out of the mob (it was quite obvious that the truth was a bit stretched, but oh well, it’s the thought that counts) after Akaashi heard his cries from somewhere in the house and came to get help. The attackers had apparently been criminals before, having committed multiple white collar crimes unbeknownst to anyone who knew them. The leader, known as Watanabe Haruki, was the party’s host. He was promptly kicked out of Nekoma after being arrested along with the others in the gang, who were all currently facing many charges against them, as this was the first time that they’d been caught. All of the families of the attackers came to Kenma’s bed almost in tears, apologizing profusely for what their sons and daughters (there were two girls, though they hadn’t been there when the incident had happened) had done to him. They offered him everything from food to money to property; pretty much anything that they owned was offered to Kenma as an “I’m so sorry about my child’s behavior” gift. Kenma politely refused them all- he honestly felt bad for them.

There were many, _many_ reporters waiting to hear from Kenma, as this was the biggest news report from Nekoma, or any high school in the area, in years, maybe even decades. They were shoved away quickly by the newly named Kenma-Defense-Squad, which consisted of Nishinoya, Bokuto, Hinata, some baldy from Karasuno, Oikawa, Iwaizumi (he was declared a member by Oikawa and didn’t really refuse, he just hit Oikawa in response), Lev, Yaku, and the self-proclaimed leader, Kuroo (Akaashi whispered into Kenma’s ear while they were all yelling at each other that he would be protecting him as well, he just didn’t want to spur them on for the sake of everyone else’s sanity). They formed a protective barrier around him as they left the hospital, scaring off anyone who even dared to come near them.

Kuroo stayed at his house for weeks afterwards, taking care of the pudding-haired setter. Kenma insisted that he was _fine_ , but Kuroo never listened. Besides, Kenma enjoyed being fussed over, even if he was a bit reluctant to admit it. And some things were better left up to Bokuto’s crazy imagination.

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Only I can turn such a fluffy prompt into this.


End file.
